Flight From Smallville
by malugargula
Summary: Lex broke with Chloe. She had to get away from Smallville before somebody found out about her pregnancy.
1. Chapter One

Title: Flight From Smallville   
  
Author: Malu  
  
Email: malufanfics@terra.com.br   
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Chlex drama/romance.   
  
Spoilers: None.   
  
Summary: Lex broke with Chloe. She had to get away from Smallville before somebody found out about her pregnancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing, will give them back, not making any money with their use in this story, so don't sue me. (But I really wish I could keep Michael Rosenbaum with me). I don't own Everwood either.  
  
Archive: http://www.sometimes-lucky.net/~baldtruth/ http://planeta.terra.com.br/lazer/malufanfics/ http://www.naughty-seduction.net/  
  
Anybody else who wants it, all you have to do is ask.  
  
Feedback: Yes. I would love some feedback.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry about the drama. But every year I get a little melancholic at Christmas. Thanks again to my friends from The Bald Truth (David, Peggy, Kris, Sienna, Ultra, Hope and all the others) who are always stimulating me to write. And a huge thanks to my beta reader David, who made the corrections and adjustments that were needed. You rock, my friend!!!  
  
Escape from Smallville (1/3)  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe this! How could it happen if we use protection?" The blonde reporter almost fainted from horror when she saw the positive result from the pregnancy test. She was torn. She could shed tears of despair over being made pregnant at sixteen by someone who wasn't her boyfriend-an older man at that and one with a horrible reputation for how he treated women. She could also cry happily that she carried the love of her life's baby. Yes, she really loved the bald billionaire.  
  
Chloe and Lex started dating about six months ago. Anybody knew about it. He feared that people would judge her about being with a Luthor, slandering her reputation. And she didn't want to hear about how he would hurt her from her father and her friends just because he was a Luthor.  
  
They really enjoyed being together. It was fun, hot, pleasure and sweet. They spent hours talking about writers, poems, and politics. Those topics were almost as good as the hours spent in his bedroom, making love with such passion that it almost scared them.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion, Lex's wasn't exactly having fun either. His father lectured him for almost two hours about Chloe. Lionel was so angry that he was purple. If the situation wasn't about the girl he loved and with whom he wanted to spend his whole life, he would be glad to see his "daddy" so infuriated. The evil bastard hadn't lost his temper about anything for years.  
  
After repeating over and over that he would not tolerate a teenager reporter/employee's daughter roaming around the castle, Lionel threatened with a serious and malicious tone: "If by noon, tomorrow, I hear that you still have any kind of contact, relationship or talk with that girl, she and her father will have a very sad end."  
  
Lex stood there in complete shock, watching the old man left the house to went back to Metropolis.  
  
How could this be happening to him? For the first time in years, since his mother died, he was alive again. He was really happy. He loved that wonderful blonde more than humanly possible. What was he going to do? He could not risk Chloe's and Gabe's lives. He could not even consider his own feelings. He needed to protect his beloved and her father. He had to sacrifice his own happiness so she could live the life that she deserved with a man that could take care of her, love her and make her happy, without bringing any danger.  
  
He felt a tear down his cheek. He took the phone and called the little reporter. He was going to live a whole life with her that night (thank God that Gabe was going to spend the night at Metropolis). That would be their last night.  
  
Chloe arrived the mansion, feeling a tightness in her chest. Although she had decided to tell him the "news", she was sacred of what he might say.  
  
Lex opened the door and caught her in his arms, leading her straight to his room. He placed her really gently on his bed. Then he sat down next to her.  
  
She said, "Lex, I. I have something that I really need to talk to you about."  
  
He brushed his lips on her softly, interrupting her words and with a strange look told her: " Please, Darling. Let's not talk now. I need your affection, your warmth. I need you. Hug me, Chloe."  
  
His words startled her. She never had seen him like this before. She didn't even think that he could be disturbed like this. Not even that bastard of his father made Lex become so upset, so sad. She hugged him tightly and they spent the entire night making desperate, passionate love, moaning and whispering each other's names, until sunrise, when they slept so close that they seemed as one.  
  
When the light hit her eyes for the hundredth time, she gave up trying to sleep again and slowly opened her eyes. She wondered why Lex's arms weren't around her. He loved to cuddle. She smiled at the thought of their first night together. She never imagined that the bald smirking billionaire could be so passionate, so gentle. With a sigh, she remembered about the talk that she needed to have with him, and rolled to face the father of her child. She almost choked with fear upon seeing his face. He had the coldest blue eyes ever. His expression was hard as steel, the way he was looking at her was so full of disdain that she almost had an urge to throw up. "Lex, what.?"  
  
"Good morning, Miss Sullivan. You were really great for sex, but now it's time to say goodbye. I have to go back to my real life, around people that I can really go out in public without seem ridiculous. And if I can give you one more rise in your pathetic sixteen year old life, not as good at the sexual pleasure that I gave you, but. Anyway, you should return to your real and disinteresting life as well."  
  
She ran to the bathroom and vomited for almost fifteen minutes.  
  
In the meantime, he got dressed. However, he found it difficult not to act on his passions--to kiss her, take care of her, marry her and never be away from her not even for one minute. He was being such a bastard. His father would be proud of him. But he had to make her hate him, so she would never talk to him again nor even want to breathe the same air with him ever again. Even as the tears started falling, he left his room and yelled at her from the stairs, "After your annoying teenage scene ends, you can leave. I really don't want to see your face around here when I get back." While suppressing a long sob, he ran out the house, got into his Ferrari and drove away from her, the woman that would never leave his thoughts and his heart.  
  
The next morning, he woke up, took a quick shower and went to the Talon, to try to find out if Chloe was feeling better. He was really worried about her and he really wanted to see her even if was to receive a look of rage from his intrepid reporter. His? No, not anymore, thanks to the devil, which was also known as Lionel Luthor and thanks also to his repulsive behavior.  
  
Lana, Clark and Pete sat at the counter with swollen eyes and pale faces. He prayed that the sadness had nothing to do with the innocent blonde.  
  
"Hey, guys, what happened? From the serious looks on your faces, it can't be good." Please, God, don't let it be about Chloe. Protect her from the pain that I caused.  
  
Lana started crying and ran for the ladies room.  
  
Pete was sobbing so hard that he was barely breathing.  
  
Clark looked at him and with the most ashen expression, explained weakly, "Lex, you won't believe what happened. It's really disturbing. Before dawn, Chloe left this letter at my house and just disappeared. She and her father went away."  
  
The older man took the letter from Clark's hand, shaking fiercely from the emotions passing through his head and started to read:  
  
"Dear Clark.  
  
I'm so sorry about what I'm going to do, but I can't stay here, nor in Kansas anymore. Don't worry about me. It's going to be tough, but I have to most wonderful father in the world. I will be fine soon. I want you to always stay this sweet guy you are. I really love you; you were always a good friend to me. Sorry about all the times that I snapped at you, it was never with anger or hate. It's just the dark side from a real friendship. Thank you for being in my life while I was there.  
  
Love,  
  
Chloe.  
  
Dear Pete.  
  
Don't cry for me. I love you so much, I will never be able to find peace if I have to worry about you suffocating yourself like this. Live happily knowing that you'll be the best player in the country. Thanks for being in my life too. You are very important to me, never forget that. Unfortunately I have to move away now. I have to start a new life. I have to fight some ghosts, but you will live in my heart forever. Love  
  
Always yours (even far away) Chlo."  
  
Lex was fighting his tears back. She was gone. Sure, for some vacation, but he was crushed by the realization of the pain that he caused.  
  
When he was getting ready to leave, Lana stopped him. "I think you should see this too. After all, Gabe was your employee."  
  
'Gabe? Crap, It must be my death sentence, which I deserve along with slow torture for being such a heartless monster'. It was a little note:  
  
"Dear Lana.  
  
I really regret not being closer to you. You may not believe this, but I really like you. It's just that I'm not used to have female friends. I really wish you a happy life; you deserve it. You're a wonderful and sweet girl that already suffered so much when your parents died. You don't have to go through any other bad situations. I think that with this gift that Dad and me are giving you, you can get away from Nell and her creepy boyfriend. And please do me a favor: BE HAPPY!  
  
Sorry again for wasting my love and care with unworthy people instead of using them to be a good friend to you.  
  
Love Chlo."  
  
After realizing the nature of the'gift', he hurried out of the coffee shop before he lost it in front of the teenagers. Gabe gave Lana his house and furniture. It meant that Chloe was gone and she loved him. 'Oh my God, what have I done? I deserve to go to hell right now.'  
  
He sat in his car for almost an hour. He was so worried about her She was his lover, his light, his everything. He could not believe that she loved him so much. Sure, she seemed to care for him, but he never thought that an amazing girl like that could ever love him. Nobody loved him except for his mother and she had been dead for so many years. Chloe sometimes looked at him with the same loving and caring expression that Lillian used to give him. But why did she run away? She was a person that always confronted any kind of trouble, fear or an ironic commentary. He wasn't sure that he could live away from her. He decided to drive for a while.  
  
Just when he touched the key, saw the man that he hated with all his heart just beside his car, with a huge grin. "Congratulations, son. You're really starting to act like a Luthor. I don't know how and I don't care, but you succeed in the broke up thing with the unpleasant Miss Sullivan. I'm a little upset for losing a good employee like Gabe, but you know, that's life."  
  
He nodded to his father and drove away before he strangled the evil bastard with his own hands. When he reached the road, Lex gave a loud scream, with all the air of his lungs. It was from despair, from sadness, from regret, from anger and from hate. He knew that he was dead inside since the moment he found out that she had left Smallville and his life. Forever.  
  
At the same time, in a little town called Everwood, Colorado, a blonde girl was exhausted from crying.  
  
Her father took her in his arms and brought her to her new comfortable bed. "Chloe, sweetheart, don't be like this. Whoever the bastard is who did this to you, he doesn't deserve you. I don't know exactly what happened, only that the father of your baby doesn't want either of you. And you don't have to tell me who it is if it's easier for you. I don't care. You are my daughter, you have my grandchild inside of you, and I love with both and I will be always here for you two." He kissed the sad girl on the forehead and went to his own room, where he could cry from the pain that was seeing his little girl suffer that much and not being able to make it stop. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer in part one  
  
  
  
Flight from Smallville (2/3)  
  
  
  
Chloe was almost in the sixth month of her pregnancy. However, except for a slightly swollen belly, she didn't show it. She was so depressed and had lost so much weight since she left Smallville. She sat on her bed, caressing her belly. 'Oh God, please allow me to forget his name. Allow me forget about that horrible guy who just used me to have different kind of sex that he used to have with the sluts from Metropolis.' She felt the tears running down her cheeks and thought about the man who had destroyed her life, made a baby that would never know a father and that she loved more and more with each passing day. Her love grew hand in hand with her baby. 'Oh God, Lex, why did you do this to me?'  
  
Gabe wanted desperately to help his daughter, but he didn't know what else to do. She was so depressed that he had to take her to ER twice since they had moved to Everwood. She didn't eat well and her grades suffered. She didn't read mystery novels nor did she write anymore. All she did was cry and sleep. As a result, he came to a decision. They should move to a bigger city with more interesting things to do. Maybe this would make his little girl feel happier.  
  
****  
  
Lex Luthor had worked for about 5 hours straight. Since that disgusting day when he let the only good thing in his life get away, he threw himself into his work. When he went back at the mansion, he drank himself into a stupor that was the closest he could get to sleep. He was so pale and thin that he looked like a corpse. He knew these four painful months had aged him at least 10 years. 'Chloe, my love, where are you? I need you so much. I'll never going to stop looking for you. When I find you, I'll do anything to get your forgiveness, your hand, and your presence at my side.' He dried a tear from his face and started to work again.  
  
****  
  
After living in New York for two months, Chloe's outlook had brightened a bit. She stopped losing weight so easily. Her pregnancy made her beautiful.  
  
Gabe sighed with this thought. His little girl was going to be seventeen during the following week and would be a mother within a month after that. He never knew what really happened in Smallville, but he was sure that some day, Chloe would be able to talk about it and move on. All that he wanted was for his daughter to be herself again, be happy again, and to see the sparkle in her eyes once more.  
  
Just as he thought of taking a long bath, he heard a strange cry. It was like no other cry he had heard from his daughter. He entered in her room and his legs become like jelly when he saw Chloe crying in pain, hugging her big belly really hard, bleeding through her white pants.  
  
He immediately called an ambulance and, 20 minutes later, he was sitting at the emergency waiting room.  
  
He sat there for almost 7 hours when a beautiful doctor with big, bright, black eyes and a big smile entered the room and said happily: "Congratulations, Grandpa. You have a pretty and healthy granddaughter."  
  
He was so exhausted from all the worry that he hugged the brunette doctor and cried.  
  
She hugged him back and let him cry for several minutes. She could see for his tired face and from his daughter's depression that life hadn't been kind to these nice people.  
  
After a while, he recovered his composure, dried his tears with his scarf and smiled at the doctor. "Thanks for the good news, Doctor. I really needed that. How is Chloe? Where is my granddaughter? When can I see them?"  
  
The beautiful woman took his hand. She really wanted to make this man, who seemed so weak from the bad things that surely happen to his family, feel happy and relax a little.  
  
"Please, call me Carol. Chloe is fine. She had a hard hemorrhage, so we decided to take the child out. The baby is really healthy, just a little small but really healthy. We gave your daughter a blood transplant, because she already was a little anemic before the bleeding. We thought it would help her recovery. And now, I'll lead you to the new mom who should be awake by now."  
  
"Hi, Sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Daddy. Really great."  
  
He hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you, Chloe. And I love your daughter the same way. I'm proud of you, Dear. You are only sixteen years old but you did it all the pregnancy and the labor so well."  
  
She smiled at him and for the first time, since they had left Smallville, she looked happy. "Where is my baby? I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"She will be here in about half an hour, Chloe. I will leave you and Mr. Sullivan alone now." Dr. Carol said that already moving to the door.  
  
"Please, call me Gabe." They smiled at each other and she left the room.  
  
A glimpse of sadness appeared in Chloe's green eyes. The little talk between her dad and her doctor reminded her of the person that she shouldn't be thinking of, but she really wanted there now...her love, her daughter's father. Would he be a good father or would he be like Lionel?  
  
"Chloe, dear, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. I love you so much. Let's talk for a while until they bring the newest Sullivan to us?"  
  
And they started to talk about good things, funny things and pleasure things.  
  
****  
  
Lex didn't know exactly he was feeling right now. Was this sadness? Was this relief?  
  
He tried to put his thoughts in order. He had driven to New York on that morning, for one of his father's early dawn meetings with another victim. Yes, Lionel didn't make business partners; he screwed people with his unscrupulous style, delighting in their falls from grace. It was truly disgusting.  
  
As he left the hotel to go to the meeting, his cell phone rang. His father's plane had crashed. The old bastard had died immediately while the pilot was in the Emergency Room with some dangerous burnings. Poor Gerard. He was a good man.one who was a really good professional. Lex went to the hospital so he could do everything that was possible to save the friendly pilot's life and to support the worried family members who would be arriving at any time.  
  
In his confusion, he wandered through the long corridors and thought about things for quite a while. When he stopped to try to determine his exact location, he caught sight of the nursery. He really could enjoy being near some innocent little people now. He was tired of being around unscrupulous men and women who only though about power and money. He smiled at this, because he realized that with Lionel's death, he could look for Chloe and become alive again.  
  
He went to the nursery's window and started to look the babies. 'They're so tiny, so beautiful and so innocent."  
  
Suddenly, he became startled when his eyes stopped into a red head baby, twisted in a pink blanket.  
  
The girl (he presumed this by the color of the blanket) stared back at him with huge blue eyes, and had a little smile in the face.  
  
He stared back at the baby and a shiver went down his spine. Recalling the pictures his mother had shown him, he had looked just like her when he was born.  
  
"Good Lord, I need to see a psychiatrist soon because now it's official. I'm losing my mind."  
  
He heard some footsteps behind him and listened to a male voice: "Excuse me sir, please?"  
  
Lex stepped back to give the man some space. When he turned his head to talk to the probable new dad beside him, he saw a very shocked Gabe Sullivan staring the redheaded little girl.  
  
"Gabe?"  
  
"Mr. Luthor?"  
  
The two men stood there, looking at each other, for a long time.  
  
"Gabe, it's been too long. Are you okay? Why did you go away? What happened?" Lex was the first one to take some breath and talked with a tight voice. His desire was ask where was the only girl that he ever loved in his life.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Luthor. I. I'm really sorry about that, I really liked to work at the plant; you were always a wonderful boss. But I had to leave. Family issues."  
  
Then, the truth hit both like a punch in the face.  
  
Gabe realized who the baby's father was...the red hair and piercing blue eyes. 'Jesus, I need to sit down.' He stumbled over to the nearest chair.  
  
Lex finally understood Chloe's sudden departure. 'God. During that last night together, something was disturbing her. She said she needed to talk to me, it seemed pretty serious, but I didn't want to talk to her then. All I could think about was don't let her go until the next morning, when I had to give up my happiness for her safety.'  
  
Gabe looked at the younger man, he seemed almost as depressed and pale as Chloe. 'What the hell is wrong with me? He's responsible for my daughter's sadness and poor health. I should thrash him.'  
  
Lex saw the look in Sullivan's eyes and didn't know how to start. He never felt speechless in his life. Well, maybe before the meteor shower, but after that, he was always to any kind of unpleasant talks.  
  
"Let me see her, Gabe. Please. I beg you."  
  
The older man stood up, ready to vent at the bald, bastard, billionaire who screwed her daughter's life, when a soft feminine voice filled the air.  
  
"Gabe, what's going on?" Dr. Carol asked, looking really worried.  
  
"This.man, this repulsive man, is responsible for my daughter's condition. He's the reason for her tears, her unwillingness to eat, her depression and my granddaughter's premature birth. Before he crushed her heart--I'm not sure how because she never did talk about it--she was quite the reporter for the High School Paper. She was alive at that time. Now even her eyes are dark with sadness and disillusion. You took her light away."  
  
Lex stood there with an open mouth.  
  
Before he could react Dr. Carol smiled at him. "So, you're the famous Lex?"  
  
Both man yelled at the same time, "What?"  
  
The doctor laughed loudly. "I wasn't going to ask Chloe about it, but since Gabe 'introduced' you to me, I have to tell you something. While she was anesthetized, she kept moaning your name. I don't know what happened between you two, and it's not of my business, but I really advise the new daddy here to talk to Mommy." She pointed the room to him, and took Gabe's arm to force him to go to the cafeteria.  
  
He opened the door and saw her. 'She really looks weak. She was more dejected than when she felt from that window. Her tummy isn't so big. But God, she's even more beautiful now that she was six months ago. His stomach was twisting of regret. I love her so much. I should have been with her during her pregnancy. I should have protected her and Gabe from that monster.'  
  
He sat next her, took her hand and cried for almost an hour.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Chloe?" He dried his face and wiped his red eyes.  
  
"How did you find me? Why are you here? Who told you?" She was really confused and scared by his presence.  
  
"Not now, sweetheart. The only thing that matters is that I love you with all my heart.I always did. And I love our daughter already. She's so tiny and so beautiful. And I'm so sorry for all the pain that I made you feel. I will tell you everything later, but I'll make it up to you. I will make you so happy from now on that you will be able to forget about these horrible months."  
  
The blonde was staring at him. She saw how older, paler and tired he looked. Maybe he was telling the truth. But screw him if he was suffering. She could feel her old disposition coming back.  
  
"You know what, Mr. Luthor? Why don't you turn your ass around and go away from this room before I call the security?" Chloe felt the desire to punch him in the face.  
  
"Chloe, please, trust me. I never meant to hurt you, I love you."  
  
She started yelling at him. She let everything that was trapped in her throat away.  
  
After a while, Lex interrupted the lecture and explained everything that happened that day.  
  
Chloe listened the explanation with an open mouth. That Lionel really deserved his death. But he should have suffered before die. She realized that Lex was hurt about the situation, almost as hurt as she was.  
  
"Lex. I really don't know what to say. I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive you. You should have protected me differently. Not expelling me from your life like I was a whore. I need time to think about everything".  
  
" I know, Darling, I know. I hope you can forgive me someday". Lex murmured, with a pressure in his chest.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse placed the redheaded girl in Chloe's arms. She was mesmerized with the beauty of her daughter. She looked up to the bald daddy and he was almost shining from happiness.  
  
"She's all you, Lex." She smiled at her baby.  
  
"Yes she is. But she has your mouth. And I'm sure she will be as lovely as her mom". He sat on the bed with the two ladies he loved, embracing them.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I thing that we should name her Lillian. What do you think? Would you like that?"  
  
"You're amazing, Chloe. Every minute that I live, I love you more".  
  
"I love you too. I always did. And I really want you to be part of Lillian's life. I don't know if I could ever be with you again, but I think my baby deserves her father around, to love and protect her. And I think that you deserve being around her too. You will be a wonderful dad, Lex, I can feel it".  
  
He nodded and they stayed that way, hugging their daughter, for a long time. 


	3. Conclusion

Disclaimer in part one  
  
  
  
Flight from Smallville (3/3) - Conclusion  
  
  
  
"This must be the happiest day of my life. Lex. I can't believe we just got married." Chloe said in her husband's ear, while they were dancing.  
  
"I know, my love. It's the happiest day of my life too. I'm so lucky to have the most beautiful wife and the most beautiful daughter."  
  
From the corner table, Gabriel Sullivan watched a three-year-old redheaded girl, running and playing around her parents, smiling to his pretty girlfriend. "Oh my God. I can't believe my daughter is married. I'm so glad for her. And Lex turned out to be really a wonderful man, husband and father after all."  
  
"Yes he will, my dear. And I'm happy for being here to share this with you." Carol, the brunette doctor, agreed.  
  
"I love you. And I almost can't believe that you left your life and the great job you had in New York to come with me to Smallville. It's like a dream".  
  
"I don't have family there, and my job in Smallville's hospital is just as great as my other one. So, now I really have a life, with the man I love, and his wonderful family".  
  
"It's your family too, sweetheart. Or did you decide not to marry me in six months?" Gabe wondered, with a mock hurt voice.  
  
"I never give up on anything, Darling." 


End file.
